This invention relates to a flow-control valve and more particularly to control valves using a longitudinally-reciprocating spool-type valving element.
The desirability of providing a valve that will move corrosive liquid or other fluid from port to port under controlled conditions which assure that the fluid cannot cause damage to the valve itself or to electrical components has long been recognized. Valves having bodies and operating elements made of various plastics that are resistant to particular caustic and corrosive liquids have been marketed in the past. Also, spool valves that can be operated by air have been provided for controlling the flow of various types of fluids. However, the advantages that are provided by making the elements of a valve of a material that is resistant to corrosive fluids and by actuating those elements by non-electric means to eliminate the possibility of contact between an electrical connection and the fluid, has not been generally recognized. Also, while the desirability of mounting valves in side-by-side relation to conserve space has been suggested, conventional flow-control valves are individual units that do not have means for supporting one valve from another in juxtaposed position or in longitudinal alignment. Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a valve whose body and moving parts are made of a plastic that is resistant to corrosive material, and means is provided for supporting one valve from an adjacent valve.